1930 in literature
The year 1930 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *January 6 - The first literary character licensing agreement is signed by A. A. Milne, granting Stephen Slesinger U.S. and Canadian merchandising rights to the Winnie-the-Pooh works. *July 14 - Luigi Pirandello's The Man With the Flower in His Mouth becomes the first-ever broadcast television drama. *November 5 - Sinclair Lewis is awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature. *John Masefield becomes Poet Laureate of the UK. *A Boston, Massachusetts court bans Theodore Dreiser's novel An American Tragedy (1925) as "obscene". *Agatha Christie marries archaeologist Max Mallowan. New books *Vicki Baum - Grand Hotel *Pearl S. Buck - East Wind: West Wind *John Dickson Carr - It Walks By Night *Leslie Charteris - Enter the Saint *Agatha Christie **''The Murder at the Vicarage'' **''The Mysterious Mr. Quin'' **''Giant's Bread (as by Mary Westmacott) *John Dos Passos - The 42nd Parallel *William Faulkner - As I Lay Dying *Rachel Field - Hitty, Her First Hundred Years *Zona Gale - Bridal Pond *Dashiell Hammett - The Maltese Falcon *Hermann Hesse - Narcissus and Goldmund *Georgette Heyer - Powder and Patch *Sydney Horler - Checkmate *Langston Hughes - Not Without Laughter *Carolyn Keene - The Secret of the Old Clock *Oliver La Farge - Laughing Boy *D.H. Lawrence - The Virgin and the Gypsy *W. Somerset Maugham - Cakes and Ale *André Malraux - The Royal Way (La Voie Royale) *André Maurois - Fattypuffs and Thinifers (Patapoufs et Filifers) *George A. Moore **''Aphrodite in Aulis'' **''A Flood'' *Vladimir Nabokov **''The Defense'' **''The Eye'' *Irène Némirovsky - Le Bal *Camil Petrescu - Ultima noapte de dragoste, întâia noapte de război (The Last Night of Love, the First Night of War) *Watty Piper - The Little Engine That Could *J.B. Priestley - Angel Pavement *Ellery Queen - The French Powder Mystery *Ayn Rand - Anthem *Elizabeth Madox Roberts - The Great Meadow *Arthur Ransome - Swallows and Amazons *Dorothy L. Sayers **''Strong Poison'' **''The Documents in the Case'' (written with Robert Eustace) *Upton Sinclair - Mental Radio *Olaf Stapledon - Last and First Men *Miguel de Unamuno - San Manuel Bueno, Mártir *Hugh Walpole - Rogue Herries *Evelyn Waugh - Vile Bodies *Thornton Wilder - The Woman of Andros *Philip Gordon Wylie - Gladiator New drama * Antoine Bibesco - Ladies All * Bertolt Brecht - Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny and The Decision * Ferdinand Bruckner - Elisabeth of England * Marc Connelly - The Green Pastures * Noel Coward - Private Lives * Geoffrey Kerr - London Calling * Federico García Lorca - The Public and The Shoemaker's Prodigious Wife Poetry *W.H. Auden - Poems *T.S. Eliot - Ash Wednesday *William Empson - Seven Types of Ambiguity Non-fiction *Muhammad Iqbal - The Reconstruction of Religious Thought in Islam *Edouard de Pomiane - Cuisine en dix minutes *W.C. Sellar and R.J. Yeatman - 1066 and All That *Owen Wister - Roosevelt: The Story of a Friendship Births * January 23 - Derek Walcott, author * February 17 - Ruth Rendell, writer * March 8 - Douglas Hurd, politician and novelist * July 15 - Jacques Derrida, literary critic (d. 2004) * August 17 - Ted Hughes, poet (d. 1998) * September 25 - Shel Silverstein, poet (d. 1999) * October 10 - Harold Pinter, playwright (d. 2008) * November 1 - A. R. Gurney, dramatist * November 5 - Clifford Irving, literary forger * November 16 - Chinua Achebe, Nigerian writer, academic, and literary critic * November 18 - J.G. Ballard, author (d. 2009) Deaths * January 16 - Johannes Gillhoff, German writer and educator (b. 1861) * February 27 - George Haven Putnam, American author, publisher * March 2 - D. H. Lawrence, novelist and poet (b. 1885) * March 11 - Edward Franklin Albee II, theatre impresario (b. 1857) * March 12 - Alois Jirásek, novelist and dramatist * April 21 - Robert Bridges, Poet Laureate (b. 1844) * April 14 - Vladimir Mayakovsky, Russian poet (b. 1893) * April 22 - Jeppe Aakjær, Danish poet and novelist (b. 1866) * May 17 - Herbert Croly, political writer * June 9 - Arthur St. John Adcock, novelist * June 23 - Israel Gollancz, Shakespeare scholar (b. 1864) * July 7 - Arthur Conan Doyle, British author and creator of Sherlock Holmes (b. 1859) * August 29 - William Archibald Spooner, originator of the "spoonerism" (b. 1844) *September - Karam Singh, Sikh historian (b. 1884) *September 4 - Vladimir Arsenyev, explorer and travel writer (b. 1872) *''date unknown'' **Sigurd Ibsen, politician and writer, son of Henrik Ibsen **Maria Polydouri, Greek poet (b. 1902) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: E. H. Young, Miss Mole * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Francis Yeats-Brown, Lives of a Bengal Lancer * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Rachel Field, Hitty, Her First Hundred Years * Nobel Prize for Literature: Sinclair Lewis * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Marc Connelly, The Green Pastures * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Conrad Aiken: Selected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Oliver La Farge - Laughing Boy * * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature